2010 - (06/21/2010) The Version Update Has Arrived!
---- This version update contains the game data for the battle add-on "Vision of Abyssea." After downloading the update and purchasing a registration code, this content will become playable. Further details on "Vision of Abyssea" may be found here. ---- New quests, based primarily in areas introduced since the Wings of the Goddess expansion, have been added. The following additions and revisions have been made to Trial of the Magians. Using this item will summon forth the "Trial Log", which players may examine to review their trial progress. The reduced quotas will be reflected even for trials already in progress. The following changes have been made to Moblin Maze Mongers: ::Maze Voucher 09: MMM Revitalization Team ::Mazes created with the new Revitalization Team voucher will pit players against powerful notorious monsters, with the goal of dealing as much damage as possible within the fifteen-minute time limit. Even if unsuccessful in slaying their foe, players will be eligible for rewards based upon its remaining hit points. Upon creating your first Revitalization Team maze, the maze master Sadistiq will present you with the "MMM Members' Card" item. Trade this item to Sadistiq after each battle and he will record your best scores, allowing you to unlock more foes as your rank increases. The new area "Walk of Echoes" has been added. Players may warp to the Walk of Echoes by examining the Veridical Conflux located in Xarcabard (S) while in possession of the "Kupofried's Medallion" key item. The key item may be purchased by examining the same conflux and speaking with the moogle Kupofried. Upon arrival at the Walk of Echoes, players will encounter several more veridical confluxes, each of which acts as a portal to a battlefield. The need to lay claim to battlefields has been omitted from the Walk of Echoes, and any one may enter and partake in battle until the maximum capacity of thirty-six adventurers has been reached. The time limit for each battle is 30 minutes, with no extensions possible. The clock will start ticking the instant the enemy is engaged, and participants must vanquish all monsters that appear within the allotted time in order to secure victory. Temporary items will be made available to players should certain conditions be fulfilled. While these will be distributed among all participants, the type of item obtained by each character will be determined randomly.}} The number of battlefields available will at first be limited, but more can be unlocked in succession by cooperating with other players and securing victory in preceding battlefields. Additional battlefields are being planned for future version updates. Battlefield participants will have numerous opportunities to obtain reward items. - All participants may cast lots upon items dropped by monsters. - Vanquishing all foes within the allotted time will produce a treasure chest, and only those participants whose contribution to the battle was deemed satisfactory will be granted the right to cast lots upon the contents. - Highly evaluated combatants will be further rewarded with bounty befitting their standing. The job level cap has been increased to 80. To increase character job levels to 76 and beyond, players must complete the new limit break quest "New Worlds Await" offered by the Nomad Moogle stationed at the Ru'Lude Gardens. The following job abilities have been added: Enhances your weapon skill power with each normal attack you land, but prevents you from dealing critical hits. Allows you to counter the next attack directed at you. Allows you to take damage with MP. Steals items from an enemy while inflicting a status ailment upon it. Enhances the accuracy of your next divine magic spell and increases enmity. Increases the absorption of your next dark magic spell. Occasionally uses two units of ammunition to deal double damage. Grants a bonus to skillchains and magic bursts initiated by your next weapon skill. Grants a bonus to your next elemental ninjutsu by expending two ninja tools. Delivers a short jumping attack on a targeted enemy which suppresses enmity. Effect enhanced when wyvern is present. Deals light elemental damage to an enemy. Deals darkness damage to an enemy. Deals darkness damage to an enemy. Increases movement speed for party members within area of effect. Enhances "Fast Cast" effect for party members within area of effect. Swaps TP of master and automaton. Enhances the effect of your next step and grants you an additional finishing move. Restores the HP of all party members within a small radius. Allows you to deal critical hits. Requires at least one finishing move. Examines the target's enmity level. Adjustments have been made to the following job abilities and traits: - Beastmasters may now invoke the aid of six new creatures via the "Call Beast" ability by using the following items: Cunning Brain Broth / Lucky Carrot Broth / Deepbed Soil / Wool Grease / Vermihumus / Dancing Herbal Broth The Beastmaster job trait "Beast Affinity" can now increase pet levels to a maximum of 80. The following job traits have been added: The following magic spells have been added: - White Magic Cure VI: WHM Lv.80 Protect V: WHM Lv.76 / RDM Lv. 77 / SCH Lv.80 Shell V: WHM Lv.76 Baramnesia: RDM Lv.78 Baramnesra: WHM Lv.78 - Black Magic Stone V: BLM Lv.77 / SCH Lv.79 (Addendum: Black) Water V: BLM Lv.80 Aspir II: DRK Lv.78 - Songs Foe Requiem VII: BRD Lv.76 Army's Paeon VI: BRD Lv.78 Knight's Minne V: BRD Lv.80 - Ninjutsu Aisha: Ichi: NIN Lv.78 *Uses the ninja tool "Soshi". More jobs can now learn the following spells: - White Magic Shell IV: PLD Lv.80 Phalanx: PLD Lv.77 Regen II: RDM Lv.76 - Black Magic Stone III: DRK Lv.76 Stone IV: RDM Lv.77 Water III: DRK Lv.80 Water IV: RDM Lv.80 Several new blue magic spells have been added. The white magic spell "Aquaveil" will now guard against spell interruption a set number of times. Enmity generation for the following spells has been adjusted: Sleep / Sleep II / Dispel / Blind / Blind II / Bind Several new weapon skills have been added. New adversaries have been added to the Voidwalker Notorious Monster quests accessible through the Ru'Lude Gardens NPC "Assai Nybaem." Level restrictions have been lifted in the following areas: Pso'Xja / Promyvion - Holla / Promyvion - Dem / Promyvion - Mea / Promyvion - Vahzl / Phomiuna Aqueducts / Sacrarium / Riverne - Site B01 / Riverne - Site A01 The distribution and level of certain monsters have been adjusted in the following areas: Bibiki Bay / Uleguerand Range / Promyvion - Holla / Promyvion - Dem / Promyvion - Mea / Promyvion - Vahzl / Lufaise Meadows / Misareaux Coast / Phomiuna Aqueducts / Sacrarium / Riverne - Site B01 / Riverne - Site A01 Level restrictions imposed upon Chains of Promathia mission battlefields have been lifted. The level 75 restriction has been lifted on battlefields. A cap has been placed upon status enhancements granted by certain food items. Several new pieces of equipment have been added. New synthesis recipes have been added. The following revisions have been made to the Synergy system: < Rank: Novice > < Rank: Apprentice > < Rank: Journeyman > < Rank: Craftsman > < Rank: Artisan > Evolith may now be sold to merchant NPCs. Evolith may now be traded to outpost traders. The following items have been added to the list of ammunition that can be bundled as a quiver or pouch: Antlion Arrows / Darkling Bolts / Fusion Bolts / Dweomer Bullets / Oberon's Bullets A toolbag for carrying large quantities of soshi has been added. The following items may now be entrusted to the item storage NPC: Odin Statue / Alexander Statue / Kabuto-kazari / Katana-kazari / Dinner Jacket / Chocobo Beret / Dinner Hose The following changes have been made to the FINAL FANTASY XI title screen: Evolith possessing the following attributes now function as intended when attached to ranged weapons: LIT-aligned sklchn.: Sklchn.dmg.+ DKN-aligned sklchn.: Sklchn.dmg.+ LIT-aligned sklchn.: Sklchn.acc.+ DKN-aligned sklchn.: Sklchn.acc.+ The following augment attributes now function as intended: Pet: Phys. dmg. taken +d Occ. atk. twice (hand-to-hand weapons only) Under certain circumstances, the game may freeze when attempting to enter the Walk of Echoes. As a temporary workaround for this issue, users who have not installed the "Treasures of Aht Urhgan" expansion will be unable to warp to the Walk of Echoes. Known Issues: Addressed Issues: Ilm-long Sub => Fulm-long Sub }} Version Update Details